


Jane Doe

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days after Neal and Sara suddenly disappear, Peter finally has a solid lead. Unfortunately, what he finds there are more questions and a witness unable to answer any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane Doe

**Author's Note:**

> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 2000x1280 @300dpi
> 
> This fills the _**loss of identity**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/mrmahohm0drfmux/janedoe.png?dl=0)  



End file.
